


Россыпь: Гавайи 5-0

by desterra



Series: Ты - мне, я - тебе [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Когда-то давно я играла в игрушку "ты - мне, я - тебе". Мне приносили картинки, я по ним писала драбблы-зарисовки по заданному пейрингу. Здесь собраны результаты этой игры.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке выл волк в снегу

Дэнни слышал когда-то давно, что в холодные снежные зимы, бывают и такие, волки воют особенно тоскливо. Наверное, потому что им холодно и одиноко, а так хочется тепла под боком и просто ощущения, что ты не один...  
Гавайи и снег — понятия несовместимые, но он сейчас ощущает себя именно таким вот зверем: замёрзшим, уставшим и c подсохшей корочкой на старой ране. Среди солнца, плеска волн и запаха цветов он кожей ощущает колючий царапающий холод и никак не получается от него избавиться. Грейс согревает, но ненадолго, работа просто позволяет забыться и то не всегда. Когда-нибудь Дэнни выберет время и уедет посмотреть на настоящий снег и реальных хищников. Возможно, после этого ему станет легче. А пока у него есть дело и розовый никому не нужный кролик на заднем сидении.  
Он ухмыляется и давит на тормоз у нужного дома.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке кто-то пролил кофе на явно важные бумаги

— Стив, твою... Что ты творишь?  
Разъярённый Дэнни — это забавно. Интересно, как долго он будет сердиться.  
— Я поздоровался.  
— Поздоровался? Подкрасться сзади и ткнуть под ребра сейчас называется "привет, как дела?" Я из-за тебя кофе пролил! Последний, между прочим!  
— Эм... Я не думал, что ты меня не слышишь.  
— Не думал он, чёрт, мои записи! Слушай, это переходит уже всяческие границы!  
Стив вздохнул: по всему выходило, что Уильямс настроен на длительную нотацию. Подумаешь — кофе, бумаги. Он может, соскучился.  
— Мпф, — закончил свою речь Дэнни.  
Целовать МакГаррета было занимательнее всего остального. Определённо.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке красиво взрывалась лампочка и горел огонь

Знаете, что бывает, если долго и неаккуратно издеваться над лампой накаливания? Правильно — большой бум! Поэтому нужно изучать всевозможные инструкции по их использованию и относиться бережно, лучше даже не дышать в их сторону. В общем-то, Стив про это прекрасно знал, он просто не догадывался, что Дэнни ничуть не уступает этим самым пресловутым лампам. К тому же инструкции по обращению с Дэнни Уильямсом ещё не выпустили, а если и выпустили, то ограниченным тиражом и не на Гавайях. И поэтому распластанный по стене МакГаррет даже не пытался сопротивляться. Одного бума достаточно, тем более, что жадные руки и тёплые губы совсем не похожи на осколки, скорее на чистый огонь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке радовала глаз красивая подарочная коробочка

— Что это? — Дэнни настороженно ткнул коробочку пальцем и уставился на напарника.  
— Не знаю? — неуверенно протянул Стив и принял вид недоумённый и растерянный. По крайней мере попытался.  
— Угу. Не знаешь, — Уильямс подцепил карточку и ухмыльнулся. — Подарок в честь юбилея?  
— Эм... Ну, если там так написано, — Стив осторожно сделал шаг к двери.  
— Стоять! А лучше сидеть. Что за шутки, МакГаррет?  
Стив пожал плечами и промолчал.  
— Так значит... — Дэнни подхватил коробочку, подбросил её и плавным движением отправил в мусорное ведро.  
— Ты что? — возмутился Стив.  
— Не люблю принимать подарки неизвестно от кого, вдруг там бомба, вирус холеры или еще какая-нибудь дрянь, — Дэнни широко улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.  
МакГаррет чертыхнулся и пообещал себе никогда впредь не делать этому придурку подарков, ну, или хотя бы признаваться в том, что это он. А ведь какой замечательный был повод для...  
На следующий день Дэнни радовал глаза окружающих приличным галстуком, а Стив светился от удовольствия и думал, что не всё ещё потеряно и можно идти в атаку.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке кто-то ловил держался за руки в кровати

Кто бы мог подумать. Ещё недавно всё было нельзя: жадно вглядываться, невесомо прикасаться, понимающе улыбаться, синхронно дышать. Хотя... Дышать было можно, а вот мечтать и надеяться нельзя. Представлять и фантазировать тоже. И уж конечно нельзя было подумать, что Стив железный МакГаррет любит обниматься в постели: всю ночь напролёт, невзирая на жару, тесноту и образ невозмутимого котика. И уж ни в какие рамки не укладывались невесомые прикосновения сильных пальцев к тяжелым со сна ладоням — утренняя побудка. А вот собственный ответ на это незаметное движение был вполне предсказуем: можно запрещать всё, что угодно, но снам не прикажешь. Хотя действительность всё-таки лучше во много-много раз.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке радовали глаз смешные большие чайные стаканы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если мне не изменяет память, то эта зарисовка из вселенной "Волн в городе"

Пирамида из кружек с невнятными рисунками Стива раздражала безмерно. И плевать, что это был подарок для всей их команды. Плевать, что как раз Дэнни ничего из этого ужаса не досталось. Плевать, что в сущности, было даже забавно: след от помады для Коно, чайный пакетик для Чин Хо, ложка, методом исключения, ему самому. И то, что кружки были большими, отлично удерживали тепло чая и даже каким-то немыслимым образом усиливали вкус и аромат, не помешало Стиву возненавидеть их. Впрочем, если совсем честно, то не при чём здесь несчастная посуда, всё дело в дарителе. Посылку для Дэнни принесли почему-то в офис: керамический ужас напарник отдал Коно, а сам, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, с восторгом рассматривал пачку фотографий с Грейс в главной роли. Кричаще-желтый конверт с письмом он, не вскрывая, убрал в карман и делиться содержимым явно не собирался. Идиотские, в общем, кружки. Стив прищурил глаза и потянулся за телефоном. Кое-кто явно нуждается в напоминании о некоторых правилах в общении с Дэнни Уильямсом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке солнышком расположилась радуга цветных карандашей

— Что это? — Стив ставит пиво на изрисованный цветными загогулинами альбомный лист.  
— Это? Альбом. Карандаш. Знаешь, такая длинная деревянная трубочка с графитовым стержнем в середине, им еще рисуют, - Дэнни тихо бесится, но из-за стола не встаёт, явно собираясь мучить очередной белый лист.  
— Брось, к чему ты все это вообще затеял? Пойдём, там...  
— Отстань. Я обещал Грейс рисунок, значит я его сделаю, даже если придется сидеть здесь всю ночь.  
— Хм... — Стив хмурится, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, сидеть в кресле всю ночь — удовольствие ниже среднего. — И какая тема?  
— Свободная. И ты пока что свободен. Иди, не мешай мне.  
— А чего ты мучаешься, раз тема свободная? Нарисуй, не знаю, облачка там, серфингиста. Ананас... Это же просто.  
— Что? — Дэнни ловит ртом воздух и резко поднимается из-за стола. — Давай, бери карандаши и вперёд — посмотрим, на сколько твоей фантазии хватит.  
Стив внимательно смотрит на Дэнни, на альбомный лист, на карандаши, потом опирается на стол одной рукой, по-кошачьи прогнувшись в пояснице, и не спеша выкладывает на белом листе аккуратное солнышко из "деревянных трубочек с графитовыми стержнями в середине".  
— Вот так, — говорит он, кидая на напарника притворно-серьёзные взгляды из-под ресниц. — Рисунком займёмся утром, а вот сомнения в моей фантазии предлагаю развеять не здесь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой (чёрно-белой) картинке радуга (цветная) плескалась в ладонях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, на одну и ту же картинку сложилось две зарисовки. Одна из них была чуть раньше

Серая жизнь. У МакГаррета она началась со звука выстрела в телефонной трубке. За пятнадцать минут до звонка она была цветной и привычной, во время боя ярко-алой, а потом разом выцвела. Так, набросок простым карандашом, где чёткой чёрной линией прослеживалась цель: найти убийцу отца. Даже родные острова, встретившие его плеском океанских волн и ярким солнцем, казались серыми.  
Немного цвета — рыжего и коричневого — появилось после слов чужака: "Типа, раз-два-три?" И укрепились эти краски в картине мира после прощального взгляда на его кислую физиономию.  
Еще порция серости растворилась то ли от проливного дождя, то ли от ехидных улыбок Дэнни Уильямса в его убогом обиталище.  
Почти вся палитра, бледная и ненадёжная, вернулась после удара в челюсть и воплей Дэнни про людей, шакалов и гиен. Это было хорошо, Стив на такое и не рассчитывал.  
Но сегодня, лежа в постели, наблюдая за пробуждением рассвета, ощущая горячее дыхание у виска и тяжёлую руку поперек груди, Стив еле сдерживал довольную улыбку. Цвета вернулись в полном объёме: все оттенки деревянных рам, ярко-синяя рубашка, песочные брюки, золотистые волоски и веснушки на той самой руке, зелёное бутылочное стекло, белое полотенце, чёрная футболка, смятые бледно-голубые простыни...  
Обнимать Уильямса — всё равно, что держать в руках радугу. Главное, не сжимать ладони слишком крепко, но и не опускать их тоже. Стив обязательно найдет грань, а Дэнно ему в этом поможет.


End file.
